The present invention is directed to a method for the continuous production of an optical transmission element consisting of a light waveguide fiber which is loosely received in as hose-like casing with the fiber having an excess length relative to the length of the casing and a storage drum used; in the method.
Optical transmission elements, which each consist of a light waveguide fiber, which is loosely received in a hose-like casing with the fixer having an excess length, over the length of the casing are described and disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 2,459,997; 2,519,680 and 2,519,684. In these known optical cables, the optical transmission element with the tension proof elements are connected only in specific spacings which connections are approximately in a point-shape.
With a different embodiment, which is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,505,621, a casing is extruded around the optical transmission element and rapidly cooled after the completion of the extrusion so that the casing shrinks in a longitudinal direction and the optical transmission element is situated in the casing in a non-stretched fashion and is free to move therein. This first casing for its part is then surrounded by a second casing consisting of synthetic material whose interior diameter is considerably larger than the exterior diameter of the first casing.
In another known method for the production of the optical transmission element, the optical transmission element is wound at an increased, and definite temperature on a storage reel and is then cooled to room temperature. After the cooling of the casing to room temperature, the light waveguide fiber is provided with the necessary excess length relative to the casing prior to the winding of the finished element on a reel of spool. However, the known method requires large volume storage reels, which are very cumbersome for handling.